Final Fantasy & Kingdom Hearts Wonderland
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Only people who have the power to make the role-holders of Wonderland fall in love with them are allowed to enter their world. The choice is theirs in the end, go back to Cocoon or stay in Wonderland. LxN, AxT, TxC, VxP, & SxS. Mainly LightningxNoctis
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Wonderland **

**Chapter 1 : Welcome To Wonderland**

***Lightning's P.O.V.***

I was playing cards one afternoon with my great friends, Tifa, Serah, Vanille, and Aqua at home in Cocoon. We were playing, believe it or not, Go Fish. It was peaceful till Vanille started screaming in excitement over an animal. We all faced the animal, which turned out to be a white rabbit. What was odd was it winked at us.

"Let's follow it!" Vanille said with excitement. I believe someone gave her too much sugar. She grabbed Serah's hand and chased after the rabbit.

"Should we follow them?" Tifa asked. I shrugged.

"It's just a rabbit, how much harm could it do." I sighed. Then we were caught by surprise when we heard Vanille and Serah scream.

"I believe we just found out, come on!" Aqua said running towards the woods. Tifa and I were following right behind till Aqua stopped at this hole in a tree. She moved closer till all of a sudden she fell in.

"AHHHHHH!" Aqua screamed.

"AQUA!" I yelled.

This tree was just creeping the shit out of me and maybe even Tifa. We investigated the hole till we felt paws push against our backs with a strong force and before we knew it, we also fell in. Everything went black.

"Lightning."

"Lightning!" I slowly opened my eyes and found everyone above me. I leaned up and looked at my surroundings. Wherever we were, I could tell you one thing, we weren't in Cocoon anymore.

"W-where the hell are we?" I finally managed to say, I was pretty stunned by this beautiful place.

"Dunno… But we might as well travel this place and find out for ourselves." Tifa replied, her option seemed the best at the moment besides if we did stay here, who knows what would happen.

I got up from the grass and we all started our journey to find out where the hell we were. And what seemed like hours, we finally came in sight with a mansion, so we decided to look around.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Wonderland**

**Chapter 2 : Territory of Spade**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lightning, Aqua, Tifa, Serah, and Vanille approached the mansion. As they came close to a gate they found two twin boys with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, walking towards them.

They drew their keyblades at them.

"State your names!" They both said.

"Tch. Why should we answer you!" Lightning replied back to the twins.

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

I was starting to grow pissed by the minute. They just pulled their keyblades out for no reason? WERE NOT ALIENS OR SOMETHING! It's not like we have to say _'We're from Cocoon, we come in peace.'_

I felt something touch the back of my head.

"No need to be feisty. You're trespassing on the Hatter territory, that's very dangerous." The voice sounded pretty playful.

"Move and I'll shoot." I understood as that sentenced pieced the puzzle together. That 'something' that touched the back of my head, was a gun.

"You might wanna listen to him Light!" Serah mumbled.

"Yeah, this is a life or death situation…" Aqua added, trying to be calm. I could hear Vanille starting to panic.

The mystery man turned me around and I was now able to see who it was. The man had blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and… yellow rabbit ears?

They looked so soft… I was SOOOOOOOOOO tempted to touch them.

"Prompto, let them go." I heard another voice say, clearly coming from behind the guy called 'Prompto'.

Prompto turned around which gave me a view of this mysterious man, and to tell you the truth… the man was drop dead handsome. He had dark flat hair in the front and spiky in the back, red crimson eyes, and a GREAT figure. He was wearing a black top hat with blood red roses and cards on it, and a black suit. He finally reached the point to where Prompto and I were standing, holding a cane in his hand.

The man gave Prompto a death glare which gave Prompto chills up his spine. Even the girls could feel it, I could hear them shiver.

"Y-Yes, Noctis." Prompto lowered his gun, letting me sigh in relief as I knew I was safe for now.

Everyone soon came up to hug me, asking me if I was okay. Next to come was, Noctis.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed a slight pink, hoping no one saw it.

I heard the girls giggle at this.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you…?"

"Lightning…"

"Ah, yes. I promise this will NOT happen again, Miss Lightning." He gave Prompto and the twins a cold glare.

"Also, I'm the owner of this territory. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum." He then looked at the twins.

"I assume you have met Prompto so… the twins are Roxas and Ventus." He then looked back at my blushing face. I noticed him smirk… So I guess he saw my blush.

"As an apology, would you please accept my offer of joining us for tea?"

Before I could even answer, Vanille just blurted an answer.

"SHE'D LOVE TO! IN THE MEAN TIME WE WILL EXPLORE!" She nearly screamed.

"WHATT?" I shouted.

"Oh, cmon Light! You need to relax!" Tifa said.

"Fine." I was pissed. But, what harm could come from a tea party?

They all pushed me into Noctis' arms. "HAVE FUN!" They all shouted, knowing I was blushing.

He chuckled and lead me into his mansion, holding on to my hand. WAIT HE'S HOLDING MY HAND?

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Wonderland**

**Chapter 3 : Tea Party at the Spade Territory**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Noctis took a sip of his tea, while Prompto stuffed his face with dishes of food that contained carrots. Lightning stared at his ears, wanting to rub them. Luckily, she was able to resist the urge and took a sip of her tea. As she took a sip, she thought she felt something enter her pocket but she denied the thought as if it never happened.

They were in the garden of the Hatter Mansion where they hosted their little Tea Party, as the beautiful, warm colors that were coming from the sun and sky, shined on their skins. Lightning sat in between Noctis and Prompto. On the other side of the table was, Roxas and Ventus who were whispering to each other.

Prompto noticed there wasn't a conversation going on, just silence; except for the whispering going on between the twins.

"So, Lightning, do you have any ideas on where you're going to stay?" Prompto managed a smile.

"Uhmm.." Lightning paused and turned to Noctis. His face was just as calm as it has been since the Tea Party had started. "Not really… Besides, I just arrived here with my friends." Lightning finished his question with a calm face. But, on the inside she was confused… She didn't even know where she could go. And without noticing, her face turned to a confused and depressed expression.

Prompto panicked, Noctis told him earlier before they entered the garden to not hurt or harm her ever again.

Prompto was still unsure why he saved her, was it because she and her friends were and outsider and he's never met nor seen an outsider before? Well, it did seem like it was the most reasonable answer at the moment, since having an outsider in Wonderland was highly rare.

"Hey, don't worry!" Prompto began as he ruffled Lightning's hair playfully. "We can find you a place to stay at! You and your friends!"

Lightning felt her mouth turn into a slight smile. Prompto wasn't such a bad guy and he was certainly outranking Noctis on her Maturity Level List. All Noctis did was keep a calm face, with his eyes closed, and drank his tea. Lightning couldn't stand him right now. The least he could do was talk! She held back her anger since he did save her life and she was grateful that her life wasn't over too soon.

They had been there for an hour already and out of nowhere, the afternoon sky (it's like 2pm) changed to a midnight black sky with sparkling stars. This made no sense at all to Lightning. This time the one to explain was…

"The time of day changes randomly in our world. It will change to whatever it feels like." Noctis explained to Lightning.

The information that Noctis provided her with made her understand a bit better.

"How do you know all this?" Lightning questioned.

"Well, I am the leader of a Mafia and this territory. It's very important for me to know this." Noctis simply replied as if it were no big deal.

Lightning was confused. She never expected a Mafia to seem so nice and have such good looking leaders. Half of herself regretted ever agreeing to this damn Tea Party while the other half was having a bit of fun learning about a new world while seeing what a Mafia was like without having to join one and find out for herself.

Noctis stood from his seat and clapped his hands once and in a matter of seconds, butlers and maids appeared. "This Tea Party is officially over." Noctis then turned to Prompto. "Would you mind finding Lightning a place to stay. Drop her off at the Tower of Clover."

"Yes, I will make sure gets there safely." Prompto led Lightning out of the garden, through the Mansion, and they were on their way to the Territory of Clover.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere else…*<p>

A man with long silver hair and sparkling cyan eyes watched as the people of the Hatter Mansion and Lightning had their Tea Party through what was referred to as the Gypsy's Seeing Glass.

He smirked as he noticed someone entered his territory.

"Welcome back, Hope." The man said as the image of a teenage boy with white rabbit ears, green eyes, and white hair appeared, holding a pocket watch.

"I did as you asked. I even made them drink the vile." Hope said, going straight to the point.

"Good. Now they will play the game. They cannot go home until they win. To win the game they must interact with the people of Wonderland and as they do, the bottle will start to refill itself. From the Heart Territory, Diamond Territory, Spade Territory, and Clover Territory they will meet every single one of its role-holding characters and learn their hopes, dreams, and secrets." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Everyone will fall in love with each one of the Alice's as they interact with them. It seems you're the first one to fall for them."

Hope had something on his mind and now was the perfect time to ask.

"Will they ever remember me?" Hope's voice was filled with utter sadness.

"You cannot let them remember. You will regret it if you do." And with that, the man turned around making sure that all the Alice's were safe because he too was in love with the Alice's.

These two, were the ones who brought them to Wonderland. They brought them here to erase their sadness and fulfill their wishes. To be loved. The only way to get into Wonderland was you had to have the power for the people of Wonderland to fall in love with you. Lightning, Serah, Vanille, Aqua, and Tifa had that power. In the end, they would have to choose….

**Go back to Cocoon or stay in Wonderland.**

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Wonderland**

**Chapter 4 : Amusement Park at the Territory of Diamond**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hope proceeded down the halls of a castle that was filled with red hearts. At the end of the hall is where he met 2 huge double doors that was guarded by soldiers.

"The Red Queen has been requesting for you, ." The soldier in the very front pointed out. Hope sighed as they opened the doors to reveal the Queen's throne room and inside, there stood 2 people. Hope pushed the glasses on his nose upwards and walked foward to face the Queen who sat on her divine throne.

"Hello, !"  
>"Hi, Terra..." Hope replied annoyingly. Hope disliked Terra since well... at times he could be directionally-challenged. In other words, he gets lost easily no matter where he is.<p>

Terra was the Queen's top notch soldier. He was the best fighter in her castle! No one could lay a sword, let alone a hand, on him when in combat. He gave Hope the chills when he would smile a pleasant smile, but in Hope's eyes, he saw a man lost, holding a keyblade that was covered in pure, red blood.

"Welcome back, Hope. What took you so damn long?" The Queen blurted out. She was refering to his break, that she kindly gave to him, that ended over 30 minutes ago. Hope was about to answer when Terra decided to answer for him.

"He probably ran into the new outsiders!" (gossip travels fast in Wonderland xD)  
>"Outsiders?" The Queen's face was stunned. Having outsiders was rare in their world.<p>

Hope panicked; he didn't want the Queen to know about the Alice's because she too would become attached to them and want them all to herself.

"Well then... Bring them to me at once!" She demanded.  
>"Yes, my Queen."<br>"Please... Call me Fang." Fang smiled a sweet smile to her knights as they bowed and left to find the Alice's.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Vanille yelled, raising her hands into the air as the beautiful sunset put on the last finishing touches of an amazing day.<p>

The girls were at the Territory of Diamond riding a rollercoaster. The Territory of Diamond was an Amusement Park that was run by a man who went by the name of Snow.

This park also had 2 other residents who helped out Snow in his job, the Chesmire Cat who goes by the name of Cloud and a Doormouse who goes by the name of Sora. But the 2 always got into fights since the food chain proclaims that the cat eats the mouse and therefor is better than the mouse.

As the girls got off the ride, they were shocked to see that Lightning and Prompto were sitting on a bench waiting for them. Lightning decided it was best to get the girls first before heading to the Territory of Clover.

Serah was overjoyed to see her sister in one piece after leaving her with some drop dead gorgeous guy that they didn't even know. Besides, Serah didn't want her to be single all her life!

Serah jolted over to her sister and gave her a bear hug until Lightning started to speak.

"Guys, Prompto is going to ta-"  
>"Prompto, you're not allowed into <strong>MY<strong> territory." Snow interrupted. "Not as long as you're working for the Hatter."

Snow gave Prompto a dark glare that gave Vanille and Serah chills up their spines, except for Lightning, Aqua, and Tifa since they could see through his glares to see that the cause of this was becuase he had a strong anger towards Noctis. They couldn't tell what caused this anger but they could confirm that whatever did happen, messed up their friendship and they woudln't be forgiving each other so soon.

"Ah... So you're still upset about **THAT**?" A familiar voice that both Lightning and Prompto could recognize in a matter of seconds.

Everyone turned around to see that the person who spoke was the man himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

To Be Continued!


End file.
